Courage Mulder !
by XxCyannxX
Summary: Quand Scully demande un service à Mulder, non exige un service, il ne peut pas refuser !


Vendredi fin de journée, je vois bien que Scully m'en veux pour cette semaine, encore une enquête qui ne nous a mener nulle part sauf dans un motel de bord de route. Je sais qu'elle est en colère mais quand même !

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

-Mulder, tu me dois bien ça après cette horrible semaine que tu viens de me faire passer !

-Mais ...

-Pas de mais Mulder, tu as promis de faire ce que je voulais et c'est la seule chose que je te demande, ce n'est pas si compliqué quand même !

-Je sais que je t'ai promis tout ce que tu voulais mais ça, Scully ...

-Ce n'est que pour le weekend, ce n'est pas si terrible.

-Si Scully, c'est terrible, affreux, je veux bien tout te promettre mais pas ça !

-Mulder, suffit, tu vas me rendre ce service un point c'est tout. Je serais chez toi dans 1 h, fin de la discussion.

Scully sortie du bureau avant que Mulder ne puisse discuter d'avantage, il resta à regarder la porte fermée, il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de lui demander, il aurait tout fait pour ce faire pardonner mais pas ça, ces deux jours allait être un véritable enfer.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Mulder était dans son appartement, Scully allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Il fessait les 100 pas depuis une demi heure ce repassant tout les scénarios possible afin de la faire changer d'idée, comment pouvait-il s'en sortir ?

Il fut sorti de sa rêverie quand on frappa à sa porte.

-Scully, je ...

Mulder la regardait avec ses yeux de chien battus.

-Non Mulder, pas de discussion, il faut absolument que j'aille à cette réunion familiale et il n'y a que toi qui puisse me dépanner pour le weekend.

Elle mit la laisse dans sa main et alla déposer les gamelles ainsi que le sachet de croquette dans sa cuisine.

-Il faut le sortir matin, midi et soir, il mange une fois le matin et le soir et met lui de l'eau à disposition toute la journée. Et s'il te plait Mulder ne lui donne rien d'autre que ses croquettes si tu veux éviter tout accident.

-Quoi, mais ...

Mais Scully ne l'écoutait pas, elle s'agenouilla devant Queequeg et lui caressa le haut du crane.

-Sois un bon petit chien avec tonton Mulder, je serais de retour dans deux jours ok.

Queequeg la regardais la langue pendante puis regarda Mulder.

-Mulder tout iras bien, je serais de retour dimanche soir, ce n'est qu'un chien pas un monstre, de plus il est très calme, promis.

-J'ai toujours été nul avec les chiens ou je devrais plutôt dire, les chiens m'ont toujours détestés.

-Mais non Mulder, ce n'est que ton imagination. A dimanche et soyez sage tout les deux.

Sur ces dernier mots elle disparue.

Mulder était dans son salon avec Queequeg à ses pieds, tout deux regardais la porte. Il soupira et regarda le petit chien.

-Bon, Queequeg, nous allons établir les règles de cette maison, ici c'est moi qui commande, ce divan est à moi, ne rentre pas dans la chambre et ne mendie pas lorsque que je mange et par pitié, ne souille pas mon sol. Si tu respecte toute ces règles tout ce passera bien entre toi et moi compris.

Queequeg, le regarda et aboya joyeusement.

-Ok, boule de poil, j'ai du travail donc tu vas te coucher gentiment dans ce coin et ne plus bouger.

Quand les 19 h sonna Mulder se leva de derrière son ordinateur et s'étira.

-Temps de se nourrir sac à puce, que dirais-tu d'une pizza ?

Mulder donna ses croquettes à Queequeg et s'installa dans son canapé pour manger tout en regardant un documentaire sur les Aliens. Il en était à la moitié quand le petit chien, vint se mettre à ses pieds et le regarda.

-Oh non, ne me regarde pas avec cet air là, c'est mon repas.

Le petit chien alors se coucha.

-Hey, c'était facile !

Quand le documentaire fut fini il était déjà 20 h.

Bon, sac à puce, il est temps de te sortir tu ne crois pas !

Queequeg se leva et tourna en rond en jappant de joie.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Au parc Mulder remarqua que beaucoup de personne promenait également leurs chien.

-Oh, comme il est mignon, comment s'appelle t-il ?

Mulder se retourna et se trouva face à une jeune femme plutôt grande, à la silhouette élancée, avec de magnifique yeux vert émeraude.

-Queequeg ... Il s'appelle Queequeg.

-Bonjour Queequeg, tu sais que tu es adorable toi !

Elle se leva et tendis sa main.

-Je m'appelle Emma et voici Tuffy

Dit-elle en montrant le chien qui l'accompagnait.

-Mulder, enchanté !

-C'est un nom assez inhabituelle, pourquoi l'avoir appelé ainsi ?

-Oh ce n'est pas mon chien, il appartient à ma ... soeur, oui voilà à ma soeur, elle à toujours été passionnée par Moby Dick, d'ou le nom, je le garde pour le weekend.

-C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part.

Elle regarda son chien.

-Je crois qu'ils s'entendent bien !

-Huh ?

Mulder regarda à son tour les chiens et vit qu'il jouaient ensemble.

-Il faut que j'y aille mais peut-être pourrons nous encore nous voir durant nos promenades quotidiennes, et un jour prendre un café ensemble ?

-Ce serait avec grand plaisir Emma !

Celle-ci s'éloigna.

-Et bien, je ne savait pas que l'on pouvait faire d'agréables rencontre en promenant simplement un chien !

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Alors que Mulder dormait, il sentit quelque chose d'humide sur son visage, il ouvrit les yeux et se trouva nez à truffe avec le petit chien.

-Hurg, non, va t'en sac à puce.

Mulder s'assit sur son lit et regarda son horloge, il était déjà 7 h.

-Dit-moi, tu réveille ton humaine tout les matin ainsi ?!

Queequeg sautilla de joie

-Ok, ok, j'ai comprit, petit déjeuner pour nous deux.

1 h plus tard Mulder se retrouvait au parc et fit a nouveau la rencontre d'Emma, il se promenèrent plus d'1 h à discuter de tout et de rien, il se séparèrent avec la promesse de se retrouver le soir même.

Mulder passa une matinée plutôt détendue et se permis même de donner un rester de pizza à Queequeg, mais une demi heure plus tard...

-Oh non, non, non, pas sur mon tapis !

Trop tard, Queequeg le regarda d'un air triste.

-Et mer... ! C'est pas vrai... Bon bouge pas de là ! Sache que Scully va m'entendre !

Puis il se joua la scène dans sa tête.

-Comment ça malade, qu'est ce que tu lui à donné ? Mulder ? Je t'avais pourtant prévenue, pourquoi ne m'écoute tu donc jamais ?

Non, finalement il ne lui dirait rien, il ne voulait pas passer 30 minutes à discuter du pourquoi il avait donner de la pizza à Queequeg alors qu'elle lui avait bien spécifiée de ne rien lui donner mis à part ses croquettes.

-Voilà, nettoyer, plus aucune preuve, on ne pourra m'accuser de rien si on ne trouve rien et toi, boule de poil, je compte sur toi pour ne rien dire non plus.

Le petit chien remua la queue et se mit à lécher Mulder au visage.

-Ça va, n'en rajoute pas.

Mulder s'en voulait quand même un peu donc il installa une couverture sur son divan.

-Ok, sac à puce, tu peux regarder la tv avec moi mais reste de ton coté.

Alors que le documentaire défilait sur l'écran il se mit à expliquer à Queequeg tout les complots dont il croyait le gouvernement responsable. Le petit chien bailla, tourna sur lui même et se coucha en boule collé contre lui.

-Si je t'ennuie, dit le, tu es bien comme Scully, comme on dit, tel maître tel chien.

En regardant le chien il se dit pour la première fois que le pelage du chien était également roux.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Quand Mulder se réveilla le lendemain, Queequeg était blottit contre lui avec le museau sur son épaule.

-Hey, qui t'a permis de monter sur le lit ?

Le petit chien ouvrit un oeil, puis se rendormi aussitôt en soupirant. Il lui caressa la tête.

-Allons donc Mulder, tu ne vas quand même pas t'attacher à se sac à puce !

-Hey, boule de poil, c'est ta dernière journée ici, ce soir tu rentre chez toi, après, à moi la liberté.

Son ventre se mit à crier famine à ce moment là.

-Mais d'abord, petit déjeuner.

En ce dirigeant vers le parc Mulder se dit que c'était la dernière fois qu'il aurait l'occasion de rencontrer Emma, avec les chiens bien entendus. Il décida de tenter sa chance et de lui demander son numéro de téléphone. Justement voici qu'elle arrivait. Les deux chiens coururent l'un vers l'autre. Pendant que ceux ci jouaient ensemble Mulder et Emma discutèrent sur le banc.

-Mulder, c'est une si belle journée, tu ne trouve pas ?

-Magnifique.

-Je suis si contente, je sais que nous ne nous connaissons que depuis peu mais j'ai tellement envie de partager ceci avec toi, mon petit ami vient de me demander en mariage, je suis tellement heureuse !

Mulder resta abasourdit quelques seconde avant d'arborer un grand sourire.

-C'est merveilleux, je suis réellement content pour toi.

Petit ami ! Elle ne lui en avait jamais parlée !

Il continuèrent à discuter encore quelques minutes quand le dit petit ami arriva et Emma se jeta dans ses bras avant de dire au revoir à Mulder.

Mulder rêvassa sur son banc encore quelques temps avant de se dire qu'il était temps de rentrer.

-Bon, Queequeg, il est temps d'y aller.

Il regarda dans la direction ou se trouvait le chien mais ne le vit pas, il se retourna dans tout les sens, aucune trace, il l'appela, le chercha dans tout le parc, demanda à toute personne qu'il rencontrait, personne ne l'avait vu. La pluie commençait à tomber. Au bout de 4 h de recherche il perdait espoir.

-Scully va me tuer, qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ?

Juste à ce moment son téléphone sonna.

-Scully ! Il hésita à répondre mais ce dit que sa paraîtrait suspect, il décrocha et se força à prendre un ton naturel.

-Hey, Scully, ta réunion familiale se passe bien ?

-Très bien Mulder, mais tout sera fini plus tôt je serait renter d'ici deux heures, je voulait juste te prévenir.

Deux heures, il lui restait deux heures pour retrouver ce satané chien.

-Mulder ?

-Heu, oui, parfait !

-Tout va bien Mulder ?

-Bien sur tout vas très bien, pourquoi ça n'irait pas, à dans deux heures alors.

Il raccrocha avant qu'elle ne puisse rajouter quelques chose.

A cause de la pluie la luminosité avait fort baissée. Mulder se décida a rentrer afin de prendre une torche pour fouiller les buissons du parc.

Arrivé devant chez lui, il se figea, devant la porte, bien au sec se trouvait nul autre que Queequeg.

-Où étais-tu sac à puce, ça fait 4 h que je te cherche.

Il rentra dans son immeuble et prit le petit chien dans ses bras.

-Tu reste avec moi, je ne te lâche plus des yeux, sais-tu que si je t'avais perdu ton humaine m'aurait massacré, tu ne veux pas voir ça, pas vrai !

Il prit une douche pour se réchauffé et mit des vêtements sec, il se sentit bien mieux et soulagé d'avoir retrouvé ce petit chien.

Il était tellement content qu'il décida à mettre de la musique, il choisit du Elvis et se mit à danser et chanter dans son salon. Queequeg courrait tout autour de lui.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Scully sortie de l'ascenseur quand elle entendit la musique dans le couloir, arrivée devant la porte elle entendit Mulder.

-Vas-y mon pote, bouge moi ces petites pattes Queequeg !

Scully sourit et frappa, la musique stoppa brusquement. Mulder ouvrit la porte et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Bonsoir Scully, tu es là !

-Bonsoir Mulder, tout ce passe bien ?

-Oh oui, tu sais, la routine.

-Vous vous êtes bien amusé en mon absence ?

-S'amuser ! Moi et se sac à puce, s'il te plait Scully, tu sais bien ce que je pense de lui, je l'ai gardé uniquement car tu ne m'en à pas laissé le choix, tu m'y à forcé !

Mais Scully voyait clair dans son jeu, elle remarqua la couverture et les jouets sur le divan et son pull couvert de poil.

-Et bien, tu vas être content, je le reprend, tu es libre de ta mission Mulder.

-Wow, quel soulagement de ne plus l'avoir dans les pieds.

Scully rassemblait les affaires du petit chien, lui passa sa laisse.

-Allez Queequeg, on rentra à la maison, dit au revoir à tonton Mulder.

-Bon débarras sac à puce. Mais Scully, tu ne m'avait pas dit que l'on pouvait rencontrer tant de personnes en promenant un chien !

-Oh, je vois que tu as pu te rendre compte à quel point les chiens rapproche les gens.

-Oui et ... Mais attend, tu veux dire que des hommes t'on déjà abordés à cause de ce chien ?

Scully lui souri et tourna les talons.

-Bonne soirée Mulder.

-Bonne soirée Scully.

Il referma la porte et s'assit sur son divan, il alluma la tv quand il se rendit compte qu'un des jouet de Queequeg était caché sous la couverture. Il le regarda, vit son pull recouvert de poil et sourit.

Au final, il allait lui manquer cette boule de poil.

FIN

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Merci de m'avoir lue, si vous avez aimés, laissez-moi une petite review


End file.
